


Snow Bird

by birdsandivory



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, FRIENDSHIP OKAY, Fluff, Introspective Sora, M/M, Snowball Fights, Sora's POV, Soriku - Freeform, The power of friendship, could be read as completely platonic, the destiny trio being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Sora loves a good snowball fight with his friends, but nothing distracts him from certain victory quite like Riku does.





	Snow Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I shared this on Tumblr a few weeks back and decided to bring it here. Introspective pieces are a great joy for me, so I hope you guys like this one. :D

His body moves like a dancer.

Lithe, yet incredibly strong, he maneuvers through the snow as if he were the reflection of light against its blinding surface — swift, barely caught in the peripherals, a shadow with silver hair. He breaks through the frigid and the cold with ease, a weight both immovable and a feather’s touch, knowing when to give and when to take; he’s an experience that steals breath, the warmth of exhalations made visible by the snowflakes ceasing to exist. 

His body moves like a dancer, because he is a _fighter_. 

Every step is calculated — the press of his back to the frosted rock of the Restoration Site where they aren’t technically supposed to be, the throw of his arm, so powerful that the tightly packed snow used as ammunition is audible on impact — the last minute somersault that pulls him forward and away from an incoming headshot executed without a second thought. He’s a mighty force, all _power_ and _tooth_ and _nail_ —

And Sora is unable to look away. 

There is something inexplicably compelling about him that the keyblade wielder cannot quite put to tongue, how simultaneously soft and sinister he is in the way of being, how a simple snowball fight between friends — Kairi, ever the competitive instigator drawing the attentions of the eldest of them — became a moment in which he is able to appreciate a diamond in the rough. And he watches carefully, quietly as to not disturb the surreal atmosphere, because there is nothing more that he wants than to watch Riku dance. 

But then, he feels he can never win; admiring is mourning the loss of standing beside him, and standing beside him is mourning the loss of admiring from a distance, of contemplating and reflecting upon their life thus far. 

Losing never suited either of them. 

So, he follows alongside Riku’s footprints with a flair of his own, reaching down into the snow until his hands are so full, they ache — and he uses his practiced stealth to sneak up on the other from behind, never minding the way Kairi’s eyes light up in understanding and excitement, raising his loosely packed flakes upon stretching fingers and tiptoes to shove the cold down the collar of a fitted coat.

The accompanying screaming only puts laughter in Sora’s eyes.

And in that moment, dancer _or_ fighter, he can’t help but admit that his dearest friend looks as discombobulated and boneless as the Unversed they faced not long ago. 

He holds his stomach in unbridled mirth, watching, admiring Riku as he sorely attempts to shake the snow from between skin and wool — teeth grit and eyes screwed shut, making noises he would deny could ever escape his lips. And with a growl and sharp turn toward the keyblade’s chosen himself, eyes blazing with hunger for revenge, Sora smiles.

“Why would you _do_ that?!”

It’s winter in Radiant Garden and his world sings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @birdsandivory on Tumblr!


End file.
